


Please, say yes!

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Stephen figures there is never going to be the right timing...





	Please, say yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just...fluff. :-) 
> 
> And it's Door #6 of my advent calendar. I missed #5 because I was really busy yesterday. I'm sorry ><

 

"I'm setting up the barbecue," Sam calls out. "Someone help me?"

 

"I can help you," Steve offers.

 

"I'll bring the potatoes and steaks," Bruce's voice joins them. "Wait for me."

 

It's New Years' Eve, a night Stephen would prefer to spend with Tony alone and not with everyone surrounding them. Tony knows that, but he also knows that Stephen has opened up much more and that sometimes he needs Tony to drag him to a party. Stephen needs to have him there to blame him for taking him along, while he secretly enjoys it. Tony is his excuse. And he kind of likes it that he can make Stephen do things he normally wouldn't do.

 

Tony takes the glass of champagne Stephen hands him, smiling warmly. "Thanks. As always watching out for me."

 

"Yeah, without me you couldn't survive,” Stephen grins.

 

"That's probably true," Tony retorts, voice more serious than intended. He knows he has never felt as safe and happy before. He can't even remember anymore how he felt before he met Stephen. He probably was an entirely different person... like fog was surrounding him. Now everything is clear.

 

They both cheer at each other. Stephen smiles at him, his lips tugging slightly. Almost like he is a bit nervous. His eyes seem to wander to Tony's glass all the time. It makes Tony halt for a moment and look down into his glass, eyeing something shimmering inside it.

 

"What's that?" Tony stutters, his heart skipping a beat. Or maybe two. Or more. It can't be, can it!?

 

The ring is thicker than one for a woman would be, broader, but with an elegant Celtic design weaved into it. On top of it there is a single diamond. Tony stares at the ring in his hands, eyes wide in surprise and careful anticipation. He doesn't dare to think... is this what he thinks it is? Is it?

 

Stephen approaches him nervously and carefully takes the ring from Tony. "You know I'm not a man of big words and romantic gestures. This was the best I could come up with. I was trying to find the right moment, but then I realized... there is no perfect moment. And I just want to ask you-" Stephen looks nervous, anxious almost. He is licking over his lips, and brushing through his hair, before he takes a deep breath. He takes Tony's hand into his. "Anthony Edward Stark... Would you give me the incredible honor and marry me?"

 

Tony stares at him, shocked and... he can't believe it! He can't fucking believe it!

 

"Tony?" Stephen asks, his voice shaking slightly. "What's your answer?"

 

"Yes, you idiot!" Tony laughs, letting Stephen put the ring on his finger before he wraps his arms around his neck.

 

Stephen looks relieved, so relieved it makes Tony smile a bit. Like he would have said no to him. He drives his fingers through Stephen's hair, messing up his perfectly styled hair - because he is the only one who is allowed to do that, yay, privileges - before he pulls him into a kiss.

 

When they draw apart, Stephen takes his hand, squeezing it slightly. "Let's join the others for now?"

 

"Yes," Tony grins, looking at the ring on his finger. "Can't wait to show this off. Wonder who will notice it first~"

 

“I vote for Natasha,” Stephen says dryly.

 

“Oh please,” Tony snorts. “That’s too obvious. Which one of the guys is going to notice first?”

 

“That’s a hard one,” Stephen muses. “They are all...” he pauses. “...oblivious.”

 

Tony hides his grin. “You have to guess one,” he insists. “I mean, I personally have an idea.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You say it first!”

 

Stephen blinks, before he chuckles. He wraps an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer. “Come, you crazy maniac.”

 

“Pleonasm,” Tony states dryly. “You know… crazy and maniac are too similar to-”

 

“I know what pleonasm means,” Stephen interrupts him with a smirk.

 

“Of course you do,” Tony smiles happily. “That’s why I love you.”

 

“Because I know the meaning of pleonasm?”

 

Tony takes Stephen’s hand and leads him outside. Because Stephen understands him, he thinks. “Close enough,” he says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So... too fluffy? ^^   
> I just want them to be happy <3 This is very short, I know, but I have longer drabbles and one-shots coming up, I promise! I might even write something more... mature. *coughs* 
> 
> As always I would love to hear your thoughts! ♥


End file.
